bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Angels
"Angels are not just messengers. Look I've been alive for almost 300 years and even I myself don't know much about them really. I've never met one. But what I do know is they are not just messengers, but unfortunately, their not just guardians either. Fluffy wings, halos -- you know, not exactly Michael Landon. And they're not really the hallmark-card version that everybody thinks. Angels are warriors of God; soldiers. They can be loving and wrathful. But they're fierce, vigilant, and are twice as strong as demons. They smite first, and then they ask questions later. And their true forms, well...lets just say they can be...overwhelming to just about anyone who looks upon it, and so can their real voices. However, I've heard that certain people -- special people -- can perceive their true visage. Angel's are immune to salt rounds and devils traps, stakes, iron, silver, salt, a knife -- pretty much anything you can name that can catch and kill anything you've ever heard of. I've even read a book that says an Angel can snatch a soul from the Pit, literately airlift your ass out of the hot box. And believe me, not even a high-level demon can swing that. Not even Lilith...not anybody." - Rayne Van Helsing on Angels. Angels (from the Greek ἄγγελος - aggelos) are a race of pure, powerful, winged, supernatural, luminous, immortal, celestial spiritual beings or spirits, usually humanoid in form and can be found in various religions and mythologies, who are the children of God from the realm of Heaven created by the Judeo-Christian-Islamic God or from human souls who are accepted into Heaven to serve as His guardians of His creations, attendants and messengers, but also as soldiers and warriors in His eternal war against Lucifer and his demons, the denizens of Hell. They were created by God Himself and are benevolent, celestial beings who act as intermediaries between Heaven and Earth, or as guardian spirits or a guiding influence. The Angelic host believes in strict discipline and order and wages a constant battle for the sake of all creation against the demonic hordes of the Burning Hells who seek to turn existence into pure chaos and enslave humanity for their own ends. They live with God in Heaven and often act as messengers to mankind, bringing wisdom, prophecies, and warnings to a select few. Although they are mostly benevolent, they are also soldiers of God's will and vengeance, seeking out and punishing both sinners and creatures of evil who would harm, corrupt, and prey upon humanity, such as vampires, monsters, demons, and even fallen angels alike. Although originating in theology, angels have become potent literary and occult figures. Various books, movies, television shows, songs, poems, and video games depict or reference angels, and many new religious movements often adopt theological angels into their beliefs. They have also become topics of scholarly analysis; many philosophers and theologians have researched angels in an effort to better understand them and their effects on the human psyche and society at large. An Angel is described as being a divine being of nature, especially those who serve a Supreme Being of life, peace, love, power and strength. Although, the origin of Angels have yet to be explained, based off the fact that the majority of Angels were around along with The Original Pack, The Original Vampire, and the Turok-Hans. It can be assumed that Angels have been around since the beginning of life itself. The angels that are most important are members of the Celestial Court. There are several different kind of angels, which include: the Seraphim, Archangels, Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Angels, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Gate Keepers. They are native to Heaven and are imbued with both holy white light as well as considerable power. Their true form is nothing less than that of holy righteous beings of pure light and sound which are beautiful as well as hazardous, overwhelming, and terrifying all at the same time; all having two large feathered wings on their backs with halos of light around them and heights as tall as skyscrapers, as they are born when all of the High Heavens are in perfect harmony. Angels are among the most powerful entities in the series, generally outclassing all demons, monsters, and other supernatural creatures with the exception of The Horsemen and God Himself. Angels are capable of reproducing with humans while in a vessel, creating a Nephilim. Angels are also among the most recurring supernatural beings in the series. While the angels are loyal to their father, they do possess free will and are capable of rebelling if they choose to no longer follow God's teachings (as demonstrated with Lucifer). History Creation Sometime after God created the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle and Heaven, He later created the 12 other Seraphim, the first order of angels. At first, they lived in harmony and peace, but eventually the other Seraphs started to have doubts about their fathers actions and tried to overthrow their father, but Oracle stopped and killed all but one of them, which was the one that helped him defeat the other 11 seraphs. Her name was Eartheia, but she died helping Oracle. God hand Oracle train the other future angels to fight and be messengers. So Go then creates the Archangels (Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel), the second type of celestial beings. Soon afterwards, God then makes Cherubim, Powers, Principalities, Angels, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones and Gate Keepers. After a while, God creates the Earth (what Lucifer calls His last great "handiwork"). God then creates the first beasts, the Turok-Hans. He let them roam Earth, eating and devouring everything in their path. The Horseman Death, personally found them entertaining, but God and Oracle were concerned for the sake of the "petri dish", so God had the angels fight them and the celestial warriors hunted the Turok-Hans almost to extinction. God then created Purgatory, and locked them away in it. Soon after, the first amphibians come out of the ocean onto beaches. Long after that, God created humans. God assigned Gadreel to protect his cherished creations in the "garden". He then asked all the angels to bow down to humans as his greatest creations and present more compassion towards them than to him. Lucifer became envious, as he was God's favorite creation before humans, and saw that humans were broken, flawed, and murderous. Lucifer attempted to convince God of the flawed human nature, but God didn't listen. Faced with this situation, he became increasingly more prideful. Lucifer went to Michael and asked him to stand with him, but Michael refused. Gabriel, being unable to deal with the constant arguments also fled to Earth, posing as The Trickster, Loki. Michael and Lucifer fought in a cataclysmic battle until eventually, Michael cast Lucifer out of heaven. Out of anger against God, Lucifer corrupted a human soul, who would later be known as Lilith, into the first demon. Lucifer then slipped past Gadreel into the garden and poisoned the Earth with his own evil, forcing God to lock Gadreel away as he failed to keep Lucifer out of the garden. God then had Michael personally cast Lucifer into hell, specifically Lucifer's Cage. Lucifer was locked away with 600 powerful seals, 66 of which needs to break for his release. A prophecy states that one day Lucifer will break free, initiating the Apocalypse, and that Michael will kill him and bring paradise to Earth. Celestial Hierarchy/Types of Angels All species of angels are classified in a hierarchy in Heaven. Each angel, even the highest ranking ones, is assigned a specific and eternal task both in Heaven and on Earth. The armies of Heaven are divided into several classes for different purposes. Warrior angels who served as foot soldiers were grouped in garrisons charged with specific tasks. Gadreel's garrison, for example, was assigned to watch and protect the Earth. Each garrison is led by a Captain, who are the Powers. Garrison Captains report to Cherubim, such as Zechariah, who in turn answer to the Archangels themselves, who in turn answer to both God and Oracle. In God's absence, the archangels are the highest order of authority in Heaven. There are ten Heavenly spheres in all of the Holy Hosts of Heaven. The Celestial Court The Celestial Court is an ancient and powerful group of angels who represent light and positivity. They are basically God's senior staff and closest advisers and vary from high ranking angels to low ranking angels. They were angels hand picked by God himself for this position, to advise him on situations, as they were the ones who advised him to cast out Lucifer himself. The members of the celestial court include: * Oracle (As the Original Angel) * Michael (As the Eldest Archangel) * Ariel (As the Eldest Female Archangel) * Metatron (As the Scribe of God) * Gadreel (As Gods most trusted and The Protector of the Garden) * Zechariah (As Chief Cherubim) * Camael (As the Lead Power) * Ephiram (As Top Virtue) * Fred (As Head of the Gate Keepers) Higher Angels *'Seraphim' - The first, oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angel in all of Heaven, this type of angel has power that surpasses those of all others, including the Archangels. Seraphim Angels are considered the highest class of angel. They are the direct beholders of God as they encircle his throne. They are a whole other type of Angelic being, who rank higher than Powers, Angels, Virtues, and Cherubs. They are near-supremely powerful celestials who can easily overpower, kill, and smite the highest-tier monsters and demons. Being endowed with unimaginably incalculable god-like powers like: Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Supreme Strength, Advanced Telekinesis, Holy White Light, Advanced Biokinesis, etc. Next to God Himself, Seraphim are the most powerful celestial beings in existence. Seraphim function as liaisons between God and the other angels and their powers are imbued within them and if they Fall or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers. There were originally 13, but now there is only one in existence: Oracle. Oracle is almost as powerful as God. He is the strongest and most powerful celestial creature in existence. He often acts as the voice of God, in addition to being one of the Four Primordial Beings. *'Archangels' - The seven eldest, highest-ranking, and most powerful of God's angels next to Oracle, Archangels are chief angels of high rank and reputation and resemble humans in all but their great strength and enormous feathery wings that unfurl from their upper backs. As Generals in Gods arm, Archangels are responsible for religion and looking after holy relics. They are far more powerful than any other angelic rank, being imbued with near unimaginable and immeasurable power and authority. Furthermore, they are some of the strongest beings in all of Creation. The seven archangels that were born in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, Raphael, and Gabriel. Now there are only five archangels alive now; Michael, Lucifer (currently sealed in Lucifer's Cage), Ariel, Raphael, and Gabriel, as Uriel and Sariel were both killed by Oracle. *'Cherubim '- The Cherubim, or Cherubs for short, are a warrior class of angel. When they incarnate, they usually take on the role of guardians and enforcers. When God cast Adam and Eve out of Eden, he placed cherubim at the entrances to block their return. The Cherubim are a whole other type of Angelic being, who rank higher than Powers, Principalities, Angels, Dominions, Virtues, Thrones, and Gate Keepers. They are immensely powerful celestials who can overpower and smite high-tier demons. They are also strong enough to smite all kinds of monsters and have been shown to possess incredible powers, such as Holy White Light and advanced Biokinesis. Cherubim function as liaisons between Archangels and regular angels and, like the Archangels, their powers are imbued within them, and if they fall from or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers. *'Powers' - The Powers are a higher-ranking class of angels, the fourth sphere of angels after the Seraphim, Archangels, and Cherubim. Powers, like all angels, need to possess humans but they can also manifest their own human bodies. God created them to keep the other lower angels in line and in order. They report to the Cherubs, Archangels, and Oracle. Powers are also the keepers of Heavens history. *'Principalities' - Principalities collaborate with the Powers to regulate the duties of regular angels, hence keeping them in line and order. While the Powers are the muscles of keeping lower angels in order, the Principalities are the brains. *'Angels' - These are normal, common angels. In comparison to most other supernatural entities, angels are amongst the most powerful and feared beings in the series. Though not nearly as powerful as Cherubim, Archangels or Seraphim, angels easily outclass demons, monsters, and other supernatural creatures, with the exception of the highest ranking demons and monsters. Common angels who do not have any specific task fall into this category. They are, in essence, the working-class of angels. Although not their official office, these angels act as messengers of the higher classes, giving messages, orders, and directions either directly from the seraphim or from any other angelic authority. Many bring messages directly from God. Angels possess a great number of formidable abilities that make them a dominant presence in the supernatural world, such as telekinesis, smiting, above-demon strength, and teleportation. They are grouped into garrisons and are commanded by the Powers and Seraphim. They often carry Angel Blades, lethal weapons that can kill any being, including angels themselves. It is said that none, if not, not many of them have actually ever met God, and thus must rely on faith and obedience. *'Dominions' - Dominions preside over the nations on Earth. They watcher over the events on Earth. *'Virtues' - The Virtues, also called the Rit Zien, are the medics of Heaven. Their name, Rit Zien, is enochian for "Hands of Mercy". On the battlefields of Heaven, they would heal the wounded angels and give the mortally wounded a painless death. They are also responsible for the movement of celestial bodies, such as stars, moons, and planets, and are the ones who keep the cosmos in order. Virtues are the eighth order of angels, and their jobs were as healers and bring miracles to humans and the angels of Heaven. The Virtues also were said to govern over the elements and season. * Thrones - Thrones symbolize God's justice and authority. Although they are the second lowest ranking angels in Heaven, they are also basically like God's personal assistance's, everything from getting Him anything He needs and sending out messages to other angels to meet and speak with Him to even those who trim His hedges. * Gate Keepers - Gate Keepers are the lowest ranking angels in all of Heaven. There are millions of them in Heaven. There a described as Heaven's receptionists. They wait for souls to arrive at the Purely Gates of Heaven and take them to their Heavens. Guardian Angels Although not a specific angelic rank or generally an angel species, Guardian Angels are any kinds of angels, no matter how high or low-ranking, who has been assigned to protect or guide a person or a group of people. The only Guardian Angel to have appeared so far is Oracle, the Original Seraphim Angel. Lesser Angel Ranks * Fallen Angels - Fallen Angels are angels who either were expelled from Heaven, or who voluntarily left. They are wicked or rebellious angels. Fallen angels were corrupted by their desires, and objectives to achieve the perfection of power. They look no different than normal angels, but sometimes affects their abilities, depending on the rank of angel. For example, a fallen Seraph retains all of his powers, whereas an Angel who fell loss a great deal of their powers. However, a Fallen Angel's blood can potentially be used in the Anti-Turok-Han killing weapon. Known banished angels include Lucifer. Angels who fell on their own accord--voluntarily left—include Oracle, Ariel and Gabriel. * Nephilim - Nephilim are a hybrid race that are half-human and half-angel. They are the offspring of a human and an angel. Powers and Abilities As warriors of God and agents of Fate, Angels are extremely powerful beings in the supernatural world, possessing a wide range of abilities that vary from Angel to Angel depending on the class of the Angel. Though they are just as beholden to God as humans, Angels are perfect supernatural beings that were created superior to human mortals in both power and intelligence. Angels also have special abilities and auras. The powers have made their blood irresistible to humans, demons, and other supernatural creatures. As such, they are immensely powerful and wise, making them one of the most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the entire supernatural universe. Lower-tier level Powers Common powers granted to all angels with varying levels of effectiveness. *'Angelic Possession:' Similar to demons, Angels require a vessel while on Earth, even though they can manifest themselves. However, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control; basically, they need the vessels to say 'yes'. Gadreel states that even once they are possessed, the vessel can expel the angel at any time but this presumably does not apply for all angels. Angels can only continue to possess humans of a specific bloodline otherwise their vessels will be unable to contain the angel and explode. This goes even more so for archangels as any vessel they possess that is not their true vessel will begin to deteriorate. *'Astral Projection:' Angels are able to manifest themselves in Earth as spirits, without needing a physical form. They can even interact with the physical world in this state. Although the can physically show their wings, Angels can project shadows of their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Chronokinesis:' Angels can travel through time, in either direction, going back in time or reverse time, cause the resurrection of the dead, cause memory loss, and also cause physical restoration of the damaged. They can also take others with them, and just send others without going themselves. Angels also have the unique ability to manipulate the space-time continuum, and in the process, watch as the world around them freezes. However, this is a non-easy to very difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. More powerful angels such as Cherubs, Archangels, and Seraphs are able to manipulate time easier, even when cut off from Heaven. *'Wings Of Power:' Angels has several different wings of various colors and powers. These powers were given to them from the afterlife. These are the different kinds of wings and their function: **'Wings Of Protection:' These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful to protect themselves and whomever is there with them. **'Wings Of Purification:' These wings are white in coloring. They have the ability to remove all sins of a person. They also have the ability to remove ones memories. **'Wings Of Remembrance:' These wings are violet-blue in color. They have the ability to return someone's memories to them. **'Wings Of Redemption:' These wings are rainbow-colored. The function for these wings are that they can redeem people of their sins. **'Wings Of The Wind:' The wings are gold in coloring. They were used to create wind and these wings help an angel to fly. **'Wings Of Destruction:' These wings are used to destroy things which are considered to be obstacles or possible dangers to the angel. *'Sacred Blood:' The blood of an angel is the ultimate weapon used to destroy all evil creatures of the Universe. It is the only weapon that can completely destroy the Originals and prevent their self-resurrection. *'Dream Walking:' Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Eidetic Memory:' Angels do not forget and have perfect recall. They also have the names and faces of every prophet and slayer who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. *'Omnilingualism:' Angels can speak, read, write, and interpret all languages. They can even speak to plants and animals. *'Holy White Light:' A particularly lethal power, Angels can unleash a highly concentrated blast of pure light energy from their palms to incinerate or destroy targets. The level of its destruction can be controlled, ranging from obliterating an entire building to killing a room full of monsters, as exhibited by Oracle. Metatron, a regular angel, was seen being able to utilize this power. It is therefore possible that all regular angels are able to use this deadly ability. *'Immortality:' As spiritual beings, Angels don't age and cannot get sick, die, or be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. **'Agelessness:' They use their power to arrest the aging process of their vessels, making them exempt from old age and giving them the potential to live infinitely with no adverse effects. *'Invulnerability' : Angels are essentially impossible to harm through conventional means. To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, and God. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses, as Michael wasn't killed by the Holy Fire, and they can only be killed by Archangel Blades, not ordinary Angel Blades. It has been stated that Death's Scythe can kill angels. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will greatly increase the self-regenerative abilities of their hosts as well as their immune systems and tolerance for physical pain and will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry . *'Sedation:' Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Reality Warping:' Angels are powerful enough to bend reality to their will. The more powerful the angel, the greater their capability. Even angels cut off from Heaven possess this power to some extent, as Oracle was able to carve the Enochian Sigil into Sam and Dean's ribs simply by touching their chests.The most notable examples are Oracle, who lived on Earth literally as an oracle, and Gabriel, who lived on Earth as masquerading as a Trickster named Loki. As the Original Angel, Oracle was able to remove the existence of a door to prevent Dean from escaping the "beautiful room". Other angels, also possess this ability but on a smaller scale. Examples include breaking and repairing objects by pointing at them, removing a persons lungs with no incisions or assembling a board game by shaking the box. Archangels possess this power to the greatest extent, being able to conjure items and beings out of nothing. The most notable example is Gabriel, who lived on Earth by masquerading as a trickster named Loki. Even low level angels cut off from Heaven have this ability. *'Smiting:' Perhaps an Angel's most versatile and terrifying weapon, smiting (sometimes known as the Killing Touch) allows the Angel to be able to kill/destroy any creatures and humans with a simple touch. They can also use it to kill demons, spirits, monsters and humans. More powerful angels, like Raphael, are proficient enough to scare (and kill) a demon as powerful as Lilith. Smiting is often exhibited when angels place their hands or palms on their adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. *'Superhuman Speed:' Angels can travel on foot around the earth seven and a half times in one second. They can out-move vampires without effort. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Angels are exempt from fatigue, hunger, and dehydration. They endow their vessels with inexhaustible energy and relieve them of their need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. They never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Superhuman Strength:' Angels possess other-worldly strength which enable them to overpower humans with great ease. While once possessing a human vessel, Angels use their power and presence to dramatically increase the physical strength threshold of their hosts to rival or even surpass that of a human, vampire, ghosts, demon, and even their own kind. Angels have increase superhuman performances of physical strength; possessing incredible strength sufficient enough to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight, strike opponents with considerable force, and cause immense damage to humans. The physical strength of an angel is unknown, but their strength is unlimited as it comes from their angelic power. They also have an extreme control on their strength as they have been shown to punch through walls but also non-fatally punch humans. All angels are much superior to humans and animals in strength, however, their strength varies from angel to angel, depending on their position within the celestial hierarchy; lesser angels (powers, common angels, and virtues) are just stronger than lesser monsters as well as average black-eyed demons, able to press at least 2 tons (4,000 lbs), while Cherubs, mid-level angels, are considerably stronger, able to overpower stronger monsters, mid-level demons, and virtually all lesser angels. High-level angels, like Archangels, are the strongest of all angels and are counted among the most physically powerful beings in existence, able to overpower spirits, all lesser and mid-level angels, and even top-level monsters. Finally, the Seraphim, the highest-ranking angels in all of Heaven, are even significantly far much stronger than anything else, except God and Death. *'Superhuman Agility:' Angels can cling to sheer surfaces and move with flawless grace, balance, and dexterity. *'Superhuman Senses:' Angels possess heightened senses and they enhance their vessels senses to superhuman level. Angels have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch and smell. Angels possess an acute sense of smell. Their sense of smell is heighten to the pint were they can identify people bye smelling there body, bone or by their blood. Angels can also identify people by sniffing there genes and hormones in human beings as well. Because angels operate on a different plan of existence, they can see atoms and ions which is impossible for humans to see. Angels can hear a humans conversations miles away from them, and their somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them, but they can't locate people if their if they are not wearing or protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. *'Telekinesis:' Angels have the ability to manipulate objects with the mind and can and are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind and interact with physical objects without any physical contact. Displayed by the Archangel Lucifer when breaking a glass door. *'Telepathy:' Angels can communicate nonverbally, using their mental senses, and psychically as well as hear the thoughts and experience the dreams and emotions of others. Angels can also read the minds of other angels with ease, higher angels such as Seraphs and Archangels can also read humans minds. *'Soul Removal:' Angels can rip the souls out of living humans. *'Molecular Manipulation:' Angels can perceive, move, and change the molecular structure of matter. Angels are known to have turned people and even whole cities into salt. *'Sonic Cry:' Angels can raise their voice to ear-shattering levels. *'Teleportation:' Angels can teleport between Heaven and Earth, appearing anywhere in a flash and disappearing in the same way instantaneously and are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. They can also summon or send other beings. *'Voice Mimicry:' Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *'Protective Charm:' An angel can protect an individual (commonly their future vessels) from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. Castiel was able to prevent his vessel Jimmy Novak from burning his hand on a pot of boiling water as a sign of faith. Raphael was capable of making Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. *'Flight:' Angels can use their wings to flight like any other winged creature. All angels are able to fly, though it's only been shown when not in a vessel. It may be linked to their teleportation due to the sound wings flapping when they teleport. *'Pyrokinesis:' Oracle displays the ability to burn through ropes holding him, even before he becomes a Seraph. *'Enhanced Chronokinesis:' Angels have the ability to bend time is easier if the angel is connected to Heaven. *'Healing:' Angels can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to cure and heal instantaneously. *'Resurrection:' Angels can easily raise and bring the souls of the dead from the afterlife and back to life. However, they must know where all the pieces of the original body are, and they must have the soul of the subject. (The only known exception was when Oracle went to Lucifer's cage and only was able to raise Xander's body. His soul remained in the cage for over a year after). Oracle also mentions that angels had to lay siege to Hell in order to retrieve Rayne and Mia. Middle-tier level Powers Abilities more commonly used by higher classes of angels such as Cherubs, Archangels, and Seraphs (like Oracle) but a few have been used by low level angels. *'Biokinesis:' Higher level angels, such as Cherubim, Archangels, and even Seraphim, even like Oracle, are able to manipulate the biology of other beings. The Cherub Zechariah, for example, was able to make Mia hemorrhage while torturing him into saying yes to Michael. * Advanced Vessel Locking: Powerful angels can hold a demon in smoke form as if it was tangible and force the demon to return to its vessel. *'Memory Manipulation:' Powerful angels are able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis:' Powerful angels can generate and manipulate fire. Michael was proficient enough to kill another angel, Anna, by setting her ablaze from within. Interestingly, this didn't simply destroy the vessel, it also killed the angel, suggesting the fire had a supernatural element to it. *'Soul Reading:' Angels are able to read the souls of humans, however it is a painful experience for the human. They can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if the angel is not careful. *'Power Removal:' Powerful angels such as Seraphim are capable of removing psychic powers from human beings. However, the process is very painful and can leave the person mentally-damaged. *'Invisibility:' Seraphs, Archangels, Cherubs, Powers, and some Angels can become invisible to humans. Angels are spiritual beings, making them naturally invisible to visual spectrum. However, Angels can allow themselves to be seen for the main reason to physically interact with the living. *'Advanced Healing:' While normal angels possess the ability to heal through their connection to Heavan, Cherubim up possess the power of their own- not needing aforementioned connection. Higher-tier level Powers Extremely powerful abilities, used only by Heaven's most powerful denizens, the Archangels and Oracle, but Metatron also shares one of these powers. *'Cosmic Awareness:' Oracle, all archangels and Metatron have a superhuman knowledge and a conscious awareness of the universe and of all things that happen. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' Oracle possesses absolute wisdom and knowledge of all earthly things; however, his knowledge exceeds that of the archangels. *'Thermokinesis:' Lucifer demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to drop in temperature. Michael could do the opposite and caused a door handle to heat up intensely. *'Electrokinesis:' Raphael could produce powerful arcs of electricity that appeared from his back. *'Advanced Implosive Smiting:' A more powerful version than that of a lower angel's smiting. This could obliterate powerful beings such as archangels themselves. Lucifer caused a lesser angel to explode by snapping his fingers, and Oracle, being the Original Angel, also demonstrated the same ability. *'Shapeshifting:' Lucifer was able to take multiple forms while not in a vessel, and while in vessel, Gabriel could also do this; After season 9 angels took the form of their grace. *'Weather Manipulation:' Raphael was able to generate storms that caused blackouts over the entire Eastern Seaboard. Lucifer unleashed incredibly fierce winds with his release. *'Terrakinesis:' Archangels are able to create severe quakes. *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Oracle and the Archangels have a vast supply of power that is second only to God and can change reality, being able to do and create things out of thin air such as illusions, fantasy, portals, beings etc. Having great power and dexterity, archangels can easily overpower humans, angels, pagan gods, demons and monsters. Weaknesses Despite their intimidating appearance, Angels are not all-powerful and can be defeated. However, they are difficult to kill. The methods that are used to hurt or kill demons and humans will not affect Angels at all. Uriel states that the only thing that can kill an Angel is another Angel, though this has been shown not to be the case as Rayne, Mia, and even Sidney have killed Angels before. Although there are not many ways known, there are methods to stop or kill an Angel. Even Archangels, who are extremely powerful and superior to all other Angels, possess a few weaknesses, though little which can kill them. Also, when angels make promises, they are tied to it and its conditions, meaning they will not be allowed to break it. Harming and Trapping *'Holy Fire:' When encased in a circle of flames created from Holy Oil, the Angel is trapped. The trapped Angel still can use their powers, possibly aiding them to escape. Touching the flames however will kill the vessel and the Angel. However, it cannot kill Oracle and/or Michael, being only able to temporarily banish them. Should the circle be disrupted by some sort of bridge, the Angel can cross it and escape unharmed. *'Lucifer's Cage:' This cell can hold any angel, therefore including gate keepers, thrones, virtues, dominions, angels, principalities, powers, cherubs, archangels, and even seraphs (except Oracle) without any internal means of escape. However, Oracle was able to at least reach inside of the Cage to pull Sidney out though he called the task "hardly difficult" and was able to get Sidney's body and soul. *'Enochian Sigils:' When Enochian sigils are placed on human rib cages, they prevent any angel/archangel (except Oracle) from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent angels (except Oracle) from entering a building by painting them on the building's walls. In Torn and Frayed, the sigils on the walls dramatically weakened an Angels powers. They can also prevent an Angel from hearing a conversation of those in a warded room. *'Horn of Gabriel Sigil:' This symbol is able to attract any angel who is around to the caster. *'Angel Trap:' It's another way to trap angels besides Holy Fire. *'Angel Imprisoning Sigil:' It could temporarily imprison them. When imprisoned, they can lost his powers temporarily. The sigil also block any sound from inside of the warded room to be heard by any angels in outside of the room. Banishing or Destroying *'Blood Seal:' If a person places his or her hand upon this blood seal that is placed upon something then all angels in the immediate area will be banished away. An angel can activate this seal as well. If an angel activates the seal then the angel who activates the seal will not be banished along with the other angels in the area. The blood seal can also be place upon a person's body. If an angel activates the seal this way (carved into its vessel's chest), he or she will be banished along with the other angels. *'Exorcism Chant:' There is an exorcism chant to expel angels from their human vessels and send them back to heaven. It seems that the chant is not well known as the only entity to use it was Alastair. The Whore of Babylon also knew an enochian chant which causes angels severe pain. *'Angelic Blade:' An angel can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade. It seems that the angel must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body, such as the head, heart, neck, or stomach. When an angel is stabbed by an angelic blade, a burst of bright, white or blue light (depending on how weak the angel is) is released and a shadow of the angel's wings are burned on the surface underneath the body of the angel's human vessel. **'Archangel Blade:' Archangels seem to have their own angelic blades that are probably more powerful than normal angelic blades. It seems that an archangel blade is capable of killing both normal angels and archangels as shown when Lucifer killed Gabriel with his own blade. **'Angel Blade Bullets:' Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades were shown to be effective against angels. However, like an angel blade, the bullet must enter a fatal area, such as the brain. *'Weapons of Heaven:' Lot's Salt can irreparably dissolve an archangel's vessel, as it did to Raphael's. All of Heaven's weapons acting together can seriously wound, and likely kill, Raphael or Gabriel, but possibly not Michael or Lucifer. *'Death's Scythe:' This weapon can kill demons, reapers, angels, and presumably any other living thing. It's rumored it can harm, and kill, Death itself, but this is gigantically unlikely. *'Turok-Hans:' Turok-Hans can somewhat overpower any type of angel, but whether they could approach an archangel remains a mystery. According to Oracle, one of the reasons why God locked the Turok-Hans up in Purgatory was because they could possibly kill angels. *'Archangels:' Archangels can annihilate gate keepers, thrones, virtues, dominions, angels, principalities, powers, and cherubs. *'Oracle:' Being the Original Angel and as the trainer of the entire holy hosts, Oracle can overpower, annihilate, destroy, and kill any amount of angels, including gate keepers, thrones, virtues, dominions, angels, principalities, powers, cherubs, and even archangels. *'Death:' Being the concept of death literally personified, Death can effortlessly destroy any amount of angels instantly. *'God:' Being able to do anything, God can effortlessly destroy any amount of angels instantly. *'Energy Focusing Sigil:' This spell killed any angels directly in the path of the exploding angel, atomizing any angels nearby and killing anything else while blowing the whole area up. This sigil also exposes angels to earthly objects and weapons. Angelic Ranks *The Celestial Court - God's Closest advisers *Seraphim - Admirals *Archangels - Generals *Cherubim - Commanders, Majors, & Colonels *Powers and Principalities - Captains & Lieutenants *Angels - Sergeants, Corporals, & Privates; most even Prison Guards *Dominions - Watchers; some even Prison Guards and Door and Gate Guards *Virtues - Medics; doctors *Thrones - God's personal assistance's, secrateries, & body-folk *Gate Keepers - Heaven's Receptionists Known Angels While there are thousands (if not millions and possibly even billions) of angels that reside with God in Paradise, there are only several dozen known angels in the series. Seraphim *Oracle (alive) - The Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is the very first, oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful angel the God has ever created, hence him being called, "The Original Angel." His power surpass that of the Archangels and he can do things that even they cant. Everything that angels can do, Oracle is a master at all of them. He is also one of the Four Primordial Beings. When God left, he declared the Oracle would run Heaven and the Universe, but Michael refused to believe and declared civil war. After Oracle defeated Michael, all angels fell under Oracle's command. *Eartheia (deceased) - The youngest and weakest of the Seraphim angels. When the other Seraphs defied God and wanted to overthrow him, she was secretly against them, and when the moment was right, she helped Oracle, her eldest brother, to defeat them. But she herself was killed. Archangels *Michael (alive) - The first, oldest, strongest, mightiest, highest-ranking, and most powerful Archangel under God's command, Michael is the oldest sibling of the Archangels, making him God's oldest and mightiest Angel next to Oracle. As a general in Gods army, Michael commands the Holy Host of Heaven. Whenever God leaves, Michael takes control of Heaven. He once ruled in God's place for at least 6 millennia. His name means "He who is like God". According to the Christian account, it was Michael who cast Lucifer and his followers to Earth for their rebellion. When God left, Michael wanted the Host of Heaven to bow down to him and take control of Heaven, and as Oracle declared Civil War, it is unknown if they ever took the pledge. * Lucifer (alive; imprisoned) - The second oldest archangel, Lucifer was once God's most beloved, beautiful, and glorious angel, but defied God and waged war against him until Lucifer fell from grace. Before disobeying God, Lucifer was an extremely powerful archangelic force in God's heavenly alliance and his most beloved Angel. But he was corrupted by his own pride and desire for perfection and power. Since his fallout and after being put in the Cage, he isn't part of the host anymore. He is identified with Satan or the Devil. Lucifer is among the most infamous of all angels. His name means "The Morning Star" or "Light Bringer". According to the Jewish account, Lucifer was the bringer of God's wrath and authority, the accuser and punisher of the wicked. However, according to the Christian account, when God created Man and commanded His angels to bow down to and love them more than He, the jealous and prideful Lucifer refused and rebelled. He, along with the one-third of Heaven's angels under his command, fought against the Archangel Michael, but were defeated and cast down to Earth. In his exile, Lucifer became known as The Devil or Satan and has since planned to tempt Mankind to sin and destruction. *Ariel (alive) - The first female archangel, Ariel is the oldest, mightiest, and most powerful female celestial being in creation. The third oldest archangel, Ariel is an incredibly powerful warrior of God and is the highest ranking female angel in all of Heaven, a leader of lower-level angels like Zechariah and Camael. But when she fell and removed her Grace, that position was revoked. She also however fell to Earth and spent the next 2,000 years on Earth, but eventually reclaimed her grace and became an archangel again, thanks to Oracle. *Uriel (deceased) - The fourth born archangel, Uriel is below Ariel, Michael, and Oracle. He was noted as a Specialist by Oracle. Uriel is a considerably powerful archangel given his type. He was killed by Oracle to save Ariel after being revealed to be a Lucifer loyalist. *Sariel (deceased) - The fifth created and fifth oldest archangel and the youngest female archangel, Sariel was an archangel of high ranking who exists in a part of Heaven that not many have been to. Oracle described her to be one of the key players in the power vacuum left by the Apocalypse and Michael's self-proclamation as the new God. She could easily exert control to lower angels and even alter their memory. She had several angels working under this division. After Oracle finally found her in order to make his followers break free of her control through the power of the angel tablet, she aided him in deciding to run Heaven, but still contined to side with Michael. After failing to stop Oracle, Sariel was killed by Oracle with her own torture implement. *Raphael (alive) - The sixth oldest and sixth created archangel, Raphael is Gods strongest healer. Before Lucifer's banishment,Raphael was an executive archangel and he watched over the prophets. But once Lucifer fell, Raphael fell directly under Michael.﻿ He willingly sided with Michael after he wanted to let Lucifer out of Lucifer's Cage and was part of the civil war Michael had with Oracle for control of Heaven that ended with God declaring Oracle as the new King of Heaven. *Gabriel (alive) - The youngest of the archangels, Gabriel is God's greatest messanger. He, like Michael, is a general in God's army and is a high-executive in the establishment, however his actual ranking is unclear. He was God's greatest messenger before he left heaven and masqueraded as the trickster Loki on Earth. When Oracle declared civil war, Gabriel decided to side with Oracle. Cherubim *Zechariah (deceased) - As being a cherub, Zechariah is an angel of high esteem, and largely recognized for his accomplishments and achievements, being an over six millennia old angel. Powers * Camael (alive) - The current leader of the powers. * Gadreel (alive) - As God's most trusted angel, Gadreel was chosen by God to protect the Garden of Eden but failed his task and was imprisoned since the dawn of time. He was eventually let out of his prison and given a second chance to redeem himself. Normal Angels *Metatron (alive) - " The Scribe of God", Metatron is an angel who was personally selected to be elevated as the Scribe of God, to write down his word. *Ezekiel (alive) - An angel that many considered to be a good soldier and honorable angel. *Inias (alive) - Average ranking angel. *Nathaniel (alive) - Another normal angel in the service of Sariel. *Samandirieal (alive) - Annother angel of Heaven. *Raziel (alive) - The patron angel of the Shadowhunters. *Muriel (alive) - An average neutral angel. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Angels